Window
Window is the game accompanying CatGhost 3 Window. In this game, the player can come face-to-face with the Watcher. Gameplay Window is the least interactive game besides ''Key'', as it requires no actual input into the game itself. The game is focused on a mirror with a yellow frame, reflecting nothing but the opposite wall. On a dresser in front of the mirror is a blue vase containing exactly 13 visible flowers that appear to be roses, and a simple clock. The clock is the only non-static element of the game, as it will always show the current time that is set on the player's computer. The game will only show activity when the time on the player's computer reaches exactly 3 A.M. or when the player inputs the word "murder". 3:00 A.M. At exactly 3 A.M. the clock will strike 3 times, after which its hands will begin to move faster and faster, while the screen gets filled with static. The Watcher, the mysterious woman that was also seen in Elon's mirror in CatGhost 3, will appear in the window that is the center of the game. As her image becomes clearer, the static becomes rougher, until the screen turns completely white. The screen then suddenly returns to an entirely different scene, which is the same as seen at the very end of CatGhost 3. It is set in the Dark Forest, where the human version of Elon is watching the human version of Naarah, who is on her knees and crying. In this game, the player can see the rest of the scene. When clicking with the mouse, dialogue will show up in text form. While the color of the text is always white, the "voice" of the speaker will be the same as the voice of either Elon's or Naarah's skeleton in Happybirthday, clearly indicating who is speaking. After a mysterious conversation, the screen will fade away in the same style as an old television being turned off, and the screen will remain black. Waiting on this black screen for 3 minutes will display a picture of Azule, dead and with a large blood stain on an altar of some sort for about one second, after which the game closes. See also: ''Window/Transcript, Catghost Game 3 Window Jumpscare Typing "murder" in at any time will cause a jumpscare by Elon's skeleton, followed by the game crashing. The game gives no indication that typing does anything up until the jumpscare. This effect is similar to the jumpscare in the game ''Happybirthday. Trivia * In the game files of Window, a link to a website can be found, which is used by the game to send a message to the server, telling it that the player managed to achieve the endinghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kMUDPmMAlw. The name Azule appears in the link. * The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 3, when inverted, shows a picture of a sacrificed dog. ** The full image can be seen in the game itself. * In the game files, the sprites of Elon and Naarah are named "badgirl" and "goodgirl" respectively. * A hidden image on he ''Cat Ghost'' Website, meant as a shout-out to Robobuddies, shows a modified screenshot from Window when brightened. Gallery ''See also: ''Category:Window images General window.png|The game. W watcher appears 1.jpg|3 A.M. W watcher appears 2.jpg|The Watcher comes closer. windownotext.png|The ending scene. W girls 1.jpg|Naarah speaks. W girls 2.jpg|Naarah looks up to Elon. W girls 3.jpg|Naarah getting up. window murder.png|The "murder" jumpscare. Spt rip.0.png|The sacrificed dog. Various Dlpic 3.jpg|The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 3. Dlpic 3 inverted.png|Ditto, inverted. Your exam brightened.png|A brightened version of "your_exam.jpg", the shout-out to Robobuddies. References Category:Games